Faraon I/15
Rozdział piętnasty Na następny dzień Ramzes wysłał swego Murzyna z rozkazami do Memfis, a około południa, od strony miasta, do folwarku Sary przybiła duża łódź, napełniona greckim żołnierstwem w wysokich hełmach i połyskliwych pancerzach. Na komendę szesnastu ludzi uzbrojonych w tarcze i krótkie włócznie wysiadło na brzeg i uszykowało się we dwa szeregi. Już mieli maszerować do domu Sary, gdy zatrzymał ich drugi posłaniec księcia, który rozkazał żołnierzom zostać na brzegu, a tylko naczelnego ich wodza, Patroklesa, wezwał do następcy tronu. Stanęli i stali bez ruchu, jak dwa rzędy kolumn obitych błyszczącą blachą. Za posłańcem poszedł Patrokles, w hełmie z piórami i purpurowej tunice, na której miał złotą zbroję, ozdobioną na piersiach wizerunkiem głowy kobiecej najeżonej wężami zamiast włosów. Książę przyjął znakomitego jenerała w bramie ogrodu. Nie uśmiechnął się jak zwykle, nawet nie odpowiedział na niski ukłon Patroklesa, lecz z chłodną twarzą rzekł: - Powiedz, wasza dostojność, greckim żołnierzom z moich pułków, że nie będę z nimi odbywał musztry, dopóki jego świątobliwość nasz pan nie mianuje mnie po raz drugi ich wodzem. Zaszczyt ten utracili wydając po szynkowniach godne pijaków okrzyki, które mnie obrażają. Zwracam też uwagę waszej dostojności, że greckie pułki są nie dość karne. W miejscach publicznych żołnierze tego korpusu rozprawiają o polityce, a mianowicie o jakiejś możliwej wojnie, co wygląda na zdradę stanu. O tych rzeczach mówić może tylko jego świątobliwość faraon i członkowie najwyższej rady. My zaś, żołnierze i sługi pana naszego, jakiekolwiek zajmujemy stanowiska, możemy tylko wykonywać rozkazy najmiłościwszego władcy i - zawsze milczeć. Proszę, abyś, wasza dostojność, uwagi te zakomunikował moim pułkom, i życzę waszej dostojności wszelkiego powodzenia. - Będzie tak, jak powiedziałeś, wasza dostojność - odparł Grek. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyprostowany poszedł z chrzęstem do swojej łodzi. Wiedział on o rozprawach żołnierzy w szynkowniach, a w tej chwili zrozumiał, że stała się jakaś przykrość następcy tronu, którego wojsko ubóstwiało. Gdy więc dosięgnął stojącej nad brzegiem garstki zbrojnych, przybrał minę bardzo zagniewaną i wściekle machając rękoma zawołał: - Waleczni żołnierze greccy!... - parszywe psy, oby was trąd stoczył... Jeżeli od tej pory którykolwiek Grek wymówi w szynku imię następcy tronu, rozbiję mu dzban o łeb, a skorupy wpakuję do gardła i - won z pułku!... Będziesz jeden z drugim świnie pasł u egipskiego chłopa, a w twoim hełmie kury będą składały jaja. Taki los czeka głupich żołdaków, którzy nie umieją powściągać swego języka. A teraz - lewo - w tył - zwrot! - i marsz na czółno bodaj was mór pobił! Żołnierz jego świątobliwości powinien przede wszystkim pić za zdrowie faraona i pomyślność dostojnego ministra wojny Herhora. Oby żyli wiecznie!... - Niech żyją wiecznie!... - powtórzyli żołnierze. Wszyscy siedli na statek pochmurni. Ale około Memfisu Patrokles rozpogodził zmarszczone czoło i kazał zaśpiewać pieśń o córce kapłana, która tak lubiła wojsko, że do łóżka kładła lalkę, a sama całą noc przepędzała w budce szyldwachów. W takt tej pieśni najlepiej maszerowało się i najraźniej uderzały wiosła. Nad wieczorem do folwarku Sary przybiła druga łódź, z której wysiadł naczelny rządca dóbr Ramzesa. Książę i tego dostojnika przyjął w bramie ogrodowej. Może przez surowość, a może - aby nie zmuszać go do wchodzenia w dom swojej nałożnicy i Żydówki. - Chciałem - rzekł następca - zobaczyć się z tobą i powiedzieć, że między moim chłopstwem krążą jakieś nieprzystojne gadaniny o zniżeniu podatków czy o czymś takim... Pragnę, ażeby dowiedzieli się chłopi, że ja im podatków nie zmniejszę. Jeżeli zaś który, mimo ostrzeżeń, uprze się w swej głupocie i będzie rozprawiał o podatkach, dostanie kije... - Może lepiej, aby zapłacił karę... Utena czy drachmę, jak rozkaże wasza dostojność - wtrącił naczelny rządca. - Owszem, niech płaci karę... - odparł książę po chwilowym zawahaniu się. - A teraz może by dać kije pewnej liczbie niesforniejszych, ażeby lepiej pamiętali miłościwy rozkaz?... - szepnął rządca. - Owszem, można dać niesforniejszym kije. - Ośmielam się zrobić uwagę waszej dostojności - szeptał wciąż pochylony rządca - że chłopi przez pewien czas istotnie mówili o zniesieniu podatków, buntowani przez jakiegoś nieznanego człowieka, ale od paru dni nagle ucichli. - No, więc w takim razie można im nie dawać kijów - zauważył Ramzes. - Chyba w formie zapobiegawczej?... - wtrącił rządca. - Czy nie szkoda kijów? - Tego towaru nigdy nam nie zabraknie. - W każdym razie... z umiarkowaniem - upominał go książę. - Nie chcę... nie chcę, ażeby do jego świątobliwości doszło, że bez potrzeby dręczę chłopów... Za buntownicze gawędy trzeba bić i ściągać kary pieniężne, ale gdy nie ma powodu, można okazać się wspaniałomyślnym. - Rozumiem - odparł rządca patrząc w oczy księciu. - Niech tyle krzyczą ile potrzeba, ażeby nie szeptali bluźnierstw... Obie te mowy: do Patroklesa i do rządcy, obiegły Egipt. Po odjeździe urzędnika książę ziewnął i oglądając się dokoła znudzonym wzrokiem rzekł do siebie: "Zrobiłem, com mógł... A teraz nic nie będę robił, o ile potrafię..." W tej chwili od strony budynków folwarcznych doleciał księcia cichy jęk i gęste uderzenia. Ramzes odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że dozorca parobków, Ezechiel, syn Rubena, wali kijem jednego ze swoich podwładnych uspokajając go przy tym: - A cicho!... a milcz, ty podłe bydlę! Bity zaś parobek, leżąc na ziemi, zatykał ręką usta, aby nie krzyczeć. Książę w pierwszej chwili rzucił się jak pantera w stronę budynków. Nagle stanął. - Cóż mu zrobię?... - szepnął. - Przecież to folwark Sary, a ten Żyd jest jej krewnym... Przygryzł usta i skrył się między drzewami, tym bardziej że egzekucja była już skończona. "Więc to tak gospodarują pokorni Żydzi?... - myślał książę. - Więc to tak?... Na mnie patrzy jak wystraszony pies, a bije parobków?... Czy oni wszyscy tacy?..." I pierwszy raz zbudziło się w duszy Ramzesa podejrzenie, że i Sara pod pozorami dobroci może ukrywać obłudę. W Sarze istotnie zachodziły pewne zmiany, przede wszystkim moralne. Od pierwszej chwili, kiedy spotkała księcia w pustynnej dolince, Ramzes podobał się jej. Lecz uczucie to naraz umilkło pod wpływem ogłuszającej wiadomości, że ten piękny chłopiec jest synem faraona i następcą tronu. Gdy zaś Tutmozis ułożył się z Gedeonem o zabranie jej do domu księcia, Sara wpadła w stan oszołomienia. Za żadne skarby, za cenę życia nie wyrzekłaby się Ramzesa, lecz - nie można powiedzieć, ażeby go kochała w tej epoce. Miłość potrzebuje swobody i czasu do wydania najpiękniejszych kwiatów; jej zaś nie zostawiono ani czasu, ani swobody. Jednego dnia poznała księcia, nazajutrz porwano ją, prawie nie pytając o zdanie, i przeniesiono do willi za Memfisem. A w parę dni została kochanką, zdziwiona, przerażona, nie pojmująca, co się z nią dzieje. Nadto, zanim zdążyła oswoić się z nowymi wrażeniami, zatrwożyła ją niechęć okolicznego ludu do niej, do Żydówki, potem wizyta jakichś nieznajomych pań, wreszcie napad na folwark. To, że Ramzes ujął się za nią i chciał rzucić się na napastników, przestraszyło ją jeszcze bardziej. Traciła przytomność na myśl, że znajduje się w ręku tak gwałtownego i potężnego człowieka, który, gdyby mu się podobało, miał prawo przelewać cudzą krew, zabijać... Sara na chwilę wpadła w rozpacz; zdawało się jej, że oszaleje słysząc groźne rozkazy księcia, który wezwał do broni służbę. Lecz w tym samym momencie zdarzył się drobny wypadek, jedno słówko, które otrzeźwiło Sarę i nowy kierunek nadało jej uczuciom. Książę myśląc, że jest raniona, zerwał jej z głowy opaskę, lecz zobaczywszy stłuczenie zawołał: - To tylko siniak?... Jak ten siniak zmienia twarz!... Wobec tego słówka Sara zapomniała o bólu i trwodze. Ogarnął ją nowy niepokój: więc ona zmieniła się tak, aż to zdziwiło księcia?... A on tylko zdziwił się!... Siniak zniknął w parę dni, ale w duszy Sary pozostały i rozrosły się nie znane dotychczas uczucia. Poczęła być zazdrosną o Ramzesa i bać się, aby jej nie porzucił. I jeszcze jedna dręczyła ją troska: że ona czuje się wobec księcia sługą i niewolnicą. Ona była i chciała być jego najwierniejszą sługą, najbardziej oddaną niewolnicą, nieodstępną jak cień. Ale jednocześnie pragnęła, aby on ją, przynajmniej w chwili pieszczot, nie traktował jak pan i władca. Przecież ona była jego, a on jej. Z jakiej więc racji on nie okazuje, że należy do niej choć trochę, lecz każdym słowem i ruchem daje poznać, że dzieli ich jakaś przepaść... Jaka?... Alboż nie ona trzymała go w swoich objęciach? Alboż nie on całował jej usta i piersi?... Pewnego dnia przypłynął do niej książę z psem. Bawił tylko parę godzin, ale przez cały ten czas pies leżał u nóg księcia, na miejscu Sary, a gdy ona chciała tam usiąść, warknął na nią... A książę śmiał się i tak samo zatapiał palce w kudłach nieczystego zwierzęcia jak i w jej włosach. I pies tak samo patrzył księciu w oczy jak ona, z tą chyba różnicą, że patrzył śmielej niż ona. Nie mogła uspokoić się i znienawidziła mądre zwierzę, które jej zabierało część pieszczot, wcale nie dbając o nie i zachowując się wobec pana z taką poufałością, na jaką ona zdobyć się nie śmiała. Nawet nie potrafiłaby mieć tak obojętnej miny albo patrzeć w inną stronę, gdy na jej głowie leżała ręka następcy. Niedawno znowu książę wspomniał o tancerkach. Wówczas Sara wybuchła. Jak to, więc on pozwoliłby się pieścić tym nagim, bezwstydnym kobietom?... I Jehowa, widząc to z wysokiego nieba, na potworne kobiety nie rzucił gromu?... Wprawdzie Ramzes powiedział, że ona mu jest droższa nad wszystkie. Ale słowa jego nie uspokoiły Sary; ten tylko wywarły skutek, że postanowiła nie myśleć już o niczym poza obrębem swojej miłości. Co będzie jutro?... o to mniejsza. A kiedy u nóg księcia śpiewała pieśń o utrapieniach, od kolebki do grobu ścigających ród ludzki, wypowiedziała w niej stan własnej duszy i swoją ostatnią nadzieję - w Bogu. Na dziś Ramzes był przy niej, więc ma dosyć; ma wszystkie szczęścia, jakie jej mogło dać życie. Ale tu właśnie zaczęła się dla Sary najcięższa gorycz. Książę mieszkał z nią pod jednym dachem, chodził z nią po ogrodzie, czasem brał do łódki i woził ją po Nilu. Ale ani na jeden włos nie stał się dla niej dostępniejszy niż wówczas, gdy był po drugiej stronie rzeki, w obrębie królewskiego parku. Był z nią, ale myślał o czym innym, a Sara nawet odgadnąć nie mogła - o czym. Obejmował ją albo bawił się jej włosami, ale patrzył w stronę Memfisu, na ogromne pylony zamku faraona albo - nie wiadomo gdzie. Czasem nawet nie odpowiadał na jej pytania albo nagle spojrzał na nią jak zbudzony, jakby dziwił się, że ją widzi obok siebie. Faraon I/15